zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 141
Armogohma vs. Morpheel Alright, so, I know I haven't been the most active of the editors on this wiki. But still, we don't need the Temple of Courage dying and I'm here to try to help that. Alright, so, , ANYWAYS... Both bosses are (or appear to be to me) based off of bosses from Ocarina of Time Arma'gohma' Morph'eel. Both are in ''Twilight Princess (let's just get that obvious one out of the way) to try and avoid a game vs. game fight. Both produce an "offspring"-ish creature during the fight. After being hit by the statue, Armogohma spawns baby gohma and Morpheel expels bombfish from it's mouth (ew, I know). Both possess something dark and twisted that are main items in the game, Fused Shadow and a piece of the Mirror of Twilight. Both have an "eye"-like body part that must be attacked, whether from firing an arrow, or from clawshotting. And I know this isn't the best suggestion, but face it, I've never been good at suggesting fights. – Jäzz '' 16:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure. -'Minish Link 16:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I would support it if they weren't both from the same game. And I know that is part of the connection, but still, I've never been a fan of non-recurring things from the same game against each other. It has been done many times before though so its not 'oppose' worthy in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I, for one, like this and the way it prevents it from becoming a game fight due to both being from... the same game. Word of advice though, you're stretching the connections somewhat. --AuronKaizer ' 16:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: : Yeah, I felt the connections were being a bit stretched, but I didn't know how to present it without stretching it. And I was trying to go for the "not game fight" way, since I was talking to Minish about it, and I said maybe "MM vs. TP" but then I remembered that'd end up as a game fight and fanboys/girls everywhere would have a fit. – ''Jäzz '' 17:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : : It's not the strongest connection yeah, but it's a solid fight and has the ever so important trait of having good potential to be close.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I like me some boss fights every once in a while. Though I feel I must point guarding a dark twisted object applies to pretty much every boss outside of Hyrule Castle in Twilight Princess Oni Link 18:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry, but the only connections really doing anything for me are the "offspring" one and the eye one, both of which aren't very connective. And the fact that they're from the same game just kind of makes it not feel like a good fight to me. However, with it being the only fight at the moment and all, it will do if it makes. I don't hate it, but I don't see it as a good fight. The 03:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC)